Incredible Inheritance
by yoplady
Summary: Shikamaru Nara the nonchalant and successful lawyer who works at a top law firm in Japan. Now, with his inheritance, he sets out to build his own law firm, but before that he has to deal with certain troublesome issues.
1. Chapter 1: Life Changing Offer

Hey there! This is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :)

Enough of my time wasting nonsense, read away!

Disclaimer: I wish to own Naruto and all its characters but that honor is already given to Masashi Kishimoto the amazing creator.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Life Changing Offer**

"Son, before I go, I have something to give you." Shikaku Nara smiled as he held his son's hands.

Shikamaru didn't answer but acknowledged his father by clutching his father's hands firmly.

"Everything is right here. It's all in this paper."

As Shikamaru promptly tried to open the paper, his father's hands stopped him.

"No need to be in a rush, read it after I go."

"This is too troublesome, if they are leaving me inheritance, they should have given it to me in cash or something." Shikamaru grumbled as he once again glared at the crumpled paper.

Of course Shikamaru became the main attraction of the street. Who wouldn't stare at someone in a full corporal suit, walking around grumbling and squinting at some crumpled paper?

He walked down the streets again and found the place he was looking for. Except, instead of an empty lot he was expecting, he found a flower shop.

The name "Mimosa" was hanging on a senescent wooden sign and the view inside was obscured due to a multitude of flowers.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered as he opened the door.

The shop was rather small and cramped. Or maybe it was because of all the flowers it contained. Shikamaru saw the blonde woman in overalls turn around as he entered.

"Welcome to Mimosa." A blonde smiled as the door opened.

'Pfft. Troublesome women.' He shook his head in disbelief.

Shikamaru looked around the shop once more, diverting his gaze from the blonde. He thought calmly and got straight to the point.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, a lawyer and as you see, you need to close this shop immediately. I just realized that I own this lot and I decided that I'm going to build my law firm here." Shikamaru said it in the most cordial manner he ever spoke in and added a smile. Although it was obvious that the girl didn't look so happy and that the plan was a total fail.

"Well, I'm Ino Yamanaka and my dad owned this territory for as long as I can remember. You can't just come in here and tell me to move out. Our family bought this land. And I had this flower shop since my father's generation. YOU GET OUT!" The blonde shrieked as she emphasized ever single syllable in her sentences. Her face was also flushed and she matched the tomato plants behind her.

"You women are so troublesome. All I'm saying is that my father wants me to build my law firm here who knows why and your flower shop is in the way."

Ino glared as Shikamaru shrugged. The tension was intense and no one dared to enter the shop.

After a short moment of awkward glaring which seemed to have lasted all eternity, a smile sprung right up on Ino's face.

"You know what Mr. Lawyer, I just might accept your deal." Ino spoke angelically.

Shikamaru was shocked by her sudden behavior but decided to welcome it anyways.

"Thank you. Although it would have been better if you accepted it without the shriek and the glare."

Ino raised her eye brows at these comments but still continued anyways.

"Well, if you can raise the yearly sales of Mimosa, I shall let you demolish this building and build your law firm."

"Ok then, by how much should I raise it?" Shikamaru spoke as he reluctantly removed his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh just $23 million." Ino replied cordially.

Shikamaru's jaw literally dropped open. Gone was Mr. Cool and composed and there was the loser who was completely dumbfounded by the offer.

"Why $23 million? Of all prices you choose this unreasonable kind. Why?" Shikamaru asks after trying to regain composure.

"My birthday is on the 23rd that's why."

"So how do you expect me to raise it? Advertise?" Shikamaru offered.

"No. You work for me, right here. You are here for your inheritance, come and get it."

* * *

So how was it guys? I know it's short, but it's for the mellifluous flow of the story. :D And I shall try to update ASAP, but it could be difficult at times… Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. These make me update faster. ;)

_Infinite x's and o's Yoplady_


	2. Chapter 2: How Fate Works

Sorry if it took long, but the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Reviews are like my vitamin Cs, and I also like flames, I shall reply to all those on my email or on my formspring if you want me to. And I would like to thank ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime and an anonymous reviewer called GIRL, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing, you have no idea how touched I was. :)

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own this fabumazing anime, it is rightfully Masashi Kishimoto's. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 How Fate Works**

"No. You work for me, right here. You are here for your inheritance, come and get it."

Ino beamed proudly. She knew that no one in the right mind would dare to quit their career; especially a high flying lawyer would never do so for some petty inheritance. Despite Ino's quick thinking, Shikamaru seemed to be highly amused. He was clutching is stomach and was rolling on the floor.

"And may I ask what is so funny, Nara-san?" Ino retorted. She certainly wasn't expecting something like this. She wanted to be the one to put a dumbfounded expression on his smug face.

"Oh I'm sorry; I got carried away by your stupidity. You probably thought that I wouldn't give up my career on some petty inheritance, right?" Shikamaru laughed harder.

Ino flushed a deep shade of red. He knew exactly what she was thinking and she didn't like that at all. And to think, he looks properly educated by the looks of his suit.

"I'm really sorry to disappoint you. Although you should know that I quit my law firm knowing that this would be an empty lot. Since I won't be doing anything for the next few months, might as well tackle some troublesome matters." Shikamaru smiled.

Steam was seeping from Ino's ears. And she couldn't think straight because of her rage building up in her.

"So boss, when do I start?"

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered as he sat down on his white couch. He yanked his tie off and opened few of the buttons in the process.

Honestly, Shikamaru wasn't so eager about this either. He just did it so that Ino Yamanaka would get annoyed as hell. And besides, her being so oblivious amused him highly. Thinking of her flushed face when she was telling him the details made him chuckle.

As he came out of the shower, Shikamaru heard his phone ring. He was drying his hair and as usual was muttering his signature line.

"What a drag."

And as expected, it was his friend Naruto Uzumaki.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Naruto, I can hear you loud and clear, and must you bother me right after your honeymoon? How troublesome can you get?"

"Well you know I need to take advantage of being married now. And one of them is bragging to bachelors how heated up first night can get."

Shikamaru can envision Naruto's smug face. All of a sudden, Shikamaru heard a large 'THWACK' in the background. Obviously, Shikamaru wasn't startled by this whole thing; he was too used to it.

"Hey Shikamaru! Naruto isn't in the best situation to talk right now, want to leave a message?" Shikamaru laughed just because he can imagine everything that was going on.

"No, none at all, he calls me everyday anyways. Oh and congratulations again on your wedding. You got yourself a huge load to drag around now."

"Oh well, I will just have to deal with it, right? And thanks for the warning Shikamaru!"

As soon as he went off the phone, he sighed at troublesome reality. He wondered whom he can blame all of this to. His father, who blatantly forgot that he sold his land? Or Ino, who was downright annoying?

He clutched his head and decided not to think too much about it. After all it's too troublesome.

"Nara-san, move those Chinese ever greens to the other side." Ino demanded. They have been moving things around all this time.

"Nara-san, align those Springeri with the Heliotropes, no not like that."

"Look just call me Shikamaru, because you calling me 'Nara-san' feels like you are mocking me or something." Shikamaru scorned as he moved the Springeri flower pots.

"I most definitely meant it in the nicest way possible." Ino smiled.

'I think I'm born to order people around, or maybe just torture them.' Ino grinned.

Suddenly, Shikamaru started to remove his top and revealed was his well tanned body. Ino couldn't help but gaze at the glorious view in front of her. Although she quickly regained composure and narrowed her eyes towards the display. Yet, she couldn't help but steal gazes at it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in front of a lady?" She crossed her arms to look convincing. But she couldn't help her instincts and helped herself to one last look.

"Are you kidding me? You are not a lady. And besides, I know you are impressed. Your eyes are practically glued onto me now." Shikamaru laughed again.

Ino turned bright red. She felt like a little kid who stole a cookie and got caught in the process.

"Get back to work, and move the Roses to the other side." Ino screamed.

"I got a better idea, why don't you just redesign this whole place?" Shikamaru retorted.

"I don't have the money for it." Ino sighed. If only she can, she would have done it herself.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you to have the capability. I will just call up one of my friends." Shikamaru said coolly and started dialing rapidly on his phone.

"Hello Sai, can you come over here? I will send you the address. This place needs serious reformation."

Ino never realized that people like Shikamaru could have friends. After all, he had a horrible personality.

"Look, Sai is going to come here any moment now so think of the ways you want it to look like." Shikamaru called breaking Ino's thoughts.

Ino nodded eagerly. She had lots of ideas. They were practically flowing out of her head. She never expected this. And she felt generous enough to give a rest. Wait, she didn't feel that generous. She felt that he deserved it for ridiculing her all the time. Quite a shame that she doesn't think about her own stupidity.

Amidst all that, the little bell rang, and someone welcomed himself in.

"Good afternoon."

And Ino felt that today she properly made her eyes drown in luxury.

* * *

So here ends chapter 2. See, it got longer! X) And not to worry, it will get longer and longer. And please review, it motivates me to update faster and longer. Ok? Ok.

_Love, love, love yoplady xxx_


End file.
